


Dread Spirits

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spirits, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell relaxed and smiled the minute Supergirl's spirit materialized.





	Dread Spirits

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell relaxed and smiled the minute Supergirl's spirit materialized. She was happy as she dried his tears before she vanished.

THE END


End file.
